


Don't threaten my Alpha!

by JadeNoir



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bad Alpha Scott McCall (Teen Wolf), Bad Friend Scott McCall (Teen Wolf), Daddy Chris, Daddy Kink, How Do I Tag, Multi, My First Fanfic, Scott McCall (Teen Wolf) is a Failwolf, Scott's middle name is Micheal just because, Sexy Times, mfm, ofc is a spark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-18
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2019-07-14 03:06:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16031705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JadeNoir/pseuds/JadeNoir
Summary: Chris and Peter are on their way to a 1 am pack meeting when Peter calls his favorite pack mate to make sure she's up and going to the meeting. instead of a half-asleep woman he gets hears pain filled whimpering.  when they get to her apartment they find things aren't what they thought they were...much to their delight. when they finally get to the loft they find out just how much of an idiot Scott really is.





	Don't threaten my Alpha!

**Author's Note:**

> unbeta'd so all mistakes are my own. This is my first fanfic ever, I'm very nervous to post this. It came to me in a dream and wouldn't let me go until I wrote/typed it out. (yes I named the ofc after myself just cause I could.)
> 
> Kudos and comments are loved and appreciated.

Peter climbed into the dark SUV, scrolling through his phone. “Thank you for picking me up Christopher.”Chris just grunted as he turned the SUV toward the loft and the Pack meeting that their idiot Alpha had called at 1 in the morning.

Once he found the name he wanted he thumbed the call icon. When the call connected all Peter could hear was pain filled whimpering, “Nicole!? What’s going on?!” He put the call on speaker so Chris would know what was going on. But as soon as Peter said the girl’s name in a panicked voice Chris had slammed his foot down on the gas, turning the vehicle in the direction of her apartment. 

There was a crash and Nicole could be heard faintly in the background gasping, “P...P...Please...I Need….” before the call was cut off. 

Chris slammed to a stop in front of Nicole’s building ripping the keys from the ignition, before running to catch up with Peter who was already halfway up to the 3rd floor. “Peter wait, we don’t know what’s going on. You can’t storm in there all wolfed out, you might make things worse!”

Peter slid to a stop once he got to the correct floor, taking a deep breath. He knew Chris was right, but this was his girl. All bets were off when it came to her. He made no secret of the fact that she was the only reason he stayed in this Hellmouth of a town. “I don’t smell anything unusual..”

Scanning the hall Chris slowly walked up to her door, putting his finger to his lips as he quietly tested the handle. Scowling when he found it unlocked. Drawing the gun from his ankle he pushed open the door. Signaling for peter to check the kitchen as he went to the living room. 

Peter’s eyes flashed electric blue as he made his way through the empty kitchen and down the hallway. His Wolf snarling at his mind when they couldn’t hear anything. But the man knew that Nicole had used her spark to soundproof her room. Glancing back at Chris when he got to the women's room Peter nodded before throwing open the door. 

The scents that slammed into him caused stumble back into Chris with a deep growl, a partial shift taking over his body as he took in the form writhing around on the bed. 

Nicole laid naked in the middle of her bed, her sweat covered body seeming to glow in the soft light of the moon coming through the window. The smell of her arousal so thick in the air he could taste it on his tongue. Taking a deep breath he pushed his wolf down enough to take a step forward, his eyes glowing brightly as he moved to the bed. “Well….Isn’t this a sight…”

Chris sucked in a breath as he saw her on the bed once peter finally moved out of the way. A pouch of want hitting him in his gut filling his cock. Slowly making his way to the end of the bed he watched Peter silently.

Nicole gasped as she heard Peter’s soft voice, opening her eyes she whimpered at the sight of him. One hand reaching out for him only to grip the blankets as the finger on her other hand disappeared into her dripping wet slit. She was so hot, she had been at it for what seemed like hours and still hasn’t been able to climax. Nothing seemed to be working, that was obvious from the various toys strewn around the bed and floor. Her hips rocked as she moved her fingers to her clit. Pressing hard little circles as she pinched and twisted her nipple. Eyes blown wide with want locked on to Peter’s as she whimpered as if in pain, tears of frustration running down her cheeks, “Please….I can’t….I need…” she paused arching her back into her own hand closing her eyes. 

Peter growled softly, as he gently ran one clawed finger over the angry red self-inflicted scratches that ran down the top of her thigh, “Hmmm...What is it you need my Darling?”

When she felt the claw running down her thigh Nicole’s eyes flew open as she gasped, her dark blue eyes meeting his once more. “Please….I need you... Please...Peter…” Scrambling to her on the bed before him she pulled at the hem of his henley as she begged, “please….I need….Please, Alpha….”

His wolf howled in victory when she claimed him as her Alpha, but the man just arched a brow in question, ignoring the smell of want, confusion, and curiosity coming from the other side of the bed where he knew Chris stood watching. “I thought Scott was your Alpha. If you remember Sweetness I’m no longer an Alpha.”

Nicole growled softly once again reminding the two men that their favorite human packmate was more wolf than the others in their Pack. “That Dumbass has never been my Alpha, he may be my brother but he will never be my Alpha..” her hands slipped under his shirt, fingers still slick with her own wetness exploring the ridged lines on his abdomen. Her eyes closed in pleasure as she gasped lightly whispering, “It’s always been you…” burying her face in his neck inhaling his scent, she rubbed her chest against him, not noticing that both men went completely still as she continued softly, “Always you...I was so lost when you died. I didn’t understand why…” her voice broke slightly, “but then you came back…” Nicole pushed her face deeper into his neck as if she wanted to merge with him. “You came back to me and then I realized that’s it’s been only you….” she paused for a moment thinking, “ well you can Daddy but Daddy doesn’t know that he’s Daddy….” 

Peter reached up stroking her hair gently his eyes meeting Chris’ over her head, the other man’s eyes widen as he arched a brow. They both seemed to realize that she had dropped into little space that neither man knew she had. Though to be honest they shouldn’t have been surprised, as much as she took care of others, She was the pack researcher, the planer making sure everyone stays safe whenever a new big bad came to town. No matter how much Scott ignored her advise and almost got everyone killed she still made sure that everyone was taken care of. But no one else seemed to notice which is why Chris and Peter always made sure to take care of her, well as much as she’d let them. Peter had an idea about who “Daddy “ was but he quietly asked anyway.

Nicole gasped when she heard his question her head flying up her eyes wide in panic, “You won’t tell Daddy Chris will you, Alpha? Please, Alpha he can’t know….I can’t lose him if he….” 

“Shhh….it’s alright Little one...I won’t tell him…” He looked over at the man as he pulled the girl into his arms his hands rubbing her back slowly moving to cover her ass as she moaned softly. Once again the smell of her arousal feeling the air. He locked eyes with Chris as he spoke softly, “you won't lose him Sweetness…” his eyes promising the other man a slow death if he hurt the fragile woman in his arms. 

Chris took in the sight of the woman he never thought he could have in the arms of Peter. His cock throbbing painfully in his pants when she called him Daddy. It was never something that he’d thought he’d like but hearing her refer to him as Daddy he never wanted anything more in his life. Silently he moved across the bed, “He’s right baby Girl…” she lifted her head turning to look at him in shock. “You won't ever lose me baby girl.”

She gasped again at his words, reaching out for him, “Daddy…”

Chris took her hand lightly kissing her fingers, his tongue slipping out to taste her skin when she moaned softly. He groaned when he tasted her drying wetness, he couldn’t stop himself from sucking the digit into his mouth. 

Peter chuckled as her smelt the fresh moisture gush from her already wet pussy. “What’s wrong Sweetness?”

She whimpered as she began rubbing herself on petter again. “Please...I need…” she looked up to Peter as the pain from not cuming for so long hit her again. “Please, Alpha...Daddy…..I haven’t…”

Chris moved closer, so close that she could feel the hard lines of his body through his clothing, “you haven’t what Baby?”

Peter nuzzled her cheek inhaling her rich scent that he just couldn’t get enough of, “yes, Sweetness tell your Alpha and your Daddy what is wrong…” he felt her body shudder as he whispered, “we can’t fix it if you don’t tell us what’s wrong.”

She took a deep breath closing her eyes, “ I haven’t been able to cum….it’s been so long….” she whimpered, “I’ve tried everything…I even tried a one night stand but they didn’t...they couldn’t….” she whimpered when she felt the men crowding into her growl, “he just told me...he said it was my fault….that I was broken…” she took her hand from Chris moving it to her cunt as she sobbed, “maybe I am….maybe he was right.”  
Peter growled again he vowed to find that asshole who told her she was broken and make him regret it. His wolf was in his voice as he told her, “oh no sweetness he was wrong, you are not broken.”

Chris nodded leaning his head down running his lips over her shoulder, “let us show you just how wrong he was…” 

Suddenly their hands were everywhere. She closed her eyes lost in the sensations, in the pleasure. They laid her back down on the bed, and their mouths joined their hands. All while murmuring praise and endearments. When Peter’s hand slipped over her mound she gasped, her eyes flying open, hips arching into his hand silently demanding more. “please….please...please….more...I need….” when her hand formed a claw and raked over her left breast both men knew what she needed. 

Peter chuckled into her neck before kissing the curve with just the hint of fang as he moved his hand up her belly letting Chris take over. His clawed hand grazed over her body leaving red trails behind. His wolf rumbling in pleasure at marking their girl, claiming her as theirs. 

“Yes, yes, yes, yes...please….more…” she pressed into their hands, moaning loudly in pleasure when Chris found the plug, he groaned as he wiggled it. “What is this Baby girl…? Would you like something else instead of this cold metal plug?”

Nicole nodded rapidly her hands gripping their naked chests, she didn’t have a clue when they managed to take their clothes off and she didn’t care. All she cared about was the promise of being full, filling that ache, “yes, please….Daddy….Alpha fill me up” she rolled on her side facing Peter, “Please Alpha! Fill me up! Mark me! Claim me, I need it...please…”

Neither man could deny her request. Peter growled his eyes shining bright electric blue as he raised her leg so Chris could remove the plug. “Mine.” 

she pulled her head back into Chris’ shoulder displaying her neck to her Alpha, “yours. Always” 

Chris lined himself up with her ass before sinking slowly into her heat, “oh gods baby girl, so hot, so perfect. My perfect little girl.”

“Yes Daddy, yours! Yours Alpha..” she met Peter's eyes, “please Alpha, fill me up….I need you both...so much….” 

As soon as Chris was fully engulfed Peter pushed his way into her pussy, balls deep in one stroke. She cried out in pleasure as they help her close finding the perfect rhythm so she was never empty. Both men pounding into her at a punishing pace, giving her the pain and pleasure her body craved so badly. When he felt her begging to tense up peter growled in her ear, “Cum for us Sweetness, Cum for your Alpha and your Daddy.”  
The command was all it took to send her over the edge, she arched her back screaming out as she came, hard. Chris moaned loudly as he felt her squirt all over their cocks. “Such a good girl….such a good girl for us…” he felt his own climax coming quickly. “Would you like Daddy to reward you for being such a good girl? Would you like Daddy to fill you up like the good girl you are?”

Nicole whimpered at his words, “yes please Daddy, I’ve been such a good girl, please fill me up. Please,” she kept repeating herself until she felt him climax grunting into her hair as he shoved himself as deep as he could go filling her ass with his seed. “YES! Thank you, Daddy! Yes yes yes.”

Peter’s chest rumbled as Chris marked their girl as his, a few moments later when Chris’ cock slid out of her, he pushed her onto her back. Continuing his brutal pace as she wrapped her legs around his waist. His clawed hands gripping her hips as she cried out chanting “yes yes yes please Alpha” over and over like it was her new mantra. 

Nicole stretched her neck out pleading, “Please Alpha mark me! claim me! Make me yours forever!” Peter Howled in victory as his orgasm washed over him before dipping his head down his fangs dropping as he bit into the curve of Nicole’s neck. 

She came again as peter bit down on her neck. He ran his tongue over the bleeding wound when as he slowed his pace easing her through her orgasm. Whispering in her ear, “Mine. My Mate, my good girl. Mine always…”

He smiled softly rolling them back onto their sides so Chris could cuddle up to her back. Nicole had a small smile on her face as she drifted off to sleep, “Mmm...yes...Alpha’s and Daddy’s forever…”

When she woke up she was alone, whimpering as she thought it was all a dream. A delicious dream but a dream, all the same, that is until she moved and the wound in her neck throbbed. Nicole gasped as she felt it, “that means…..”

Looking up when she heard a chuckle she saw Peter and Chris in the doorway. “No, it wasn’t a dream baby girl. It very much happened and if I have anything to say about it, it will happen many many more times.” Chris said as he walked into the room and sat on the bed beside her. Leaning over to kiss her forehead. “Why don’t you jump in the shower while we fix you something to eat.”

Nicole smiled brightly, “ Yes Daddy.”

The men just chuckled as she bounded off the bed and into the bathroom. Once they heard the shower turn on they moved to the kitchen. Peter leaned against the counter as Chris rummaged through the fridge for the fixings to make their girl a sandwich. “You know what’s going to happen when the pack finds out?”

“Yes I do, but she has us to protect her now.” Chris had just finished setting the plate on the table when Nicole came into the room. He didn’t say anything just pulled out her chair, kissing the top of her head when she sat down. He looked up at Peter with a nod. He knew they would both burn the world to ash for the girl sitting between them. 

When Chris moved to get her a bottle of water peter leaned in and nuzzled her cheek, “Eat up sweetness we still need to go find out what the puppy wanted.”

He laughed softly when her cute nose wrinkled, “yes Alpha.” her body shivering with arousal when his eyes flashed at his words. 

Once she finished her sandwich, they piled into Chris’ SUV and headed to the loft. 

25 minutes later they were walking into the loft. Nicole walked in grinning and waving not noticing that all the wolves in the room went silent, nostrils flaring as they caught their combined scents. The smile fell from her face as Scott began to growl threateningly at Peter and Chris, well mostly peter. “What did he do?!” Nicole gasped as Scott rushed up to her capturing her arm in a bruising grip. “HE BIT YOU!” he dropped her arm and launched himself at Peter snarling. 

Nicole saw red, her eyes shining violet as she used her Spark. Peter’s arched brow turned into a smug smile as Scott was caught by Nicole’s magic mid-leap. When she spoke her voice was soft yet full of rage, her body quaking in fury. “Scott Michael McCall what the hell do you think you’re doing?”

She turned him so that he was facing her, “He bit you, you smell of him!”

She reached up touching her Mate bite with tender fingers, a small smile gracing her lips as she looked up at Peter. The love and affection feeling her scent making his heart skip for a moment before she turned back to Scott her rage and fury once again filling the room. Slowly she walked up to him reaching out to flick his nose. Rolling her eyes when Scott flashed his alpha eyes at her. “Use your nose. Do I smell of regret or fear or anything like that?”

Taking a deep breath Scott took in her scent, his nose wrinkling his eyes glowing, “no you smell like Peter and Chris.”

She nodded grinning over at Chris who just winked at her making her giggle. Turning her attention back to Scott she released him from her magic. “Everything we did and everything we will do in the future was and is completely consensual. And I have to add…” her eyes flashed when she met Scott's eyes, “none of your business. So keep your comment, questions, and concerns to yourself, cause I could not care less.”

When she turned away and began walking to peter to check on her alpha Scott growled, “no he did something to you! You would never do this! You’d never turn on your Alpha.” his voice deepened as he pulled on his alpha spark, “You will stay away from both of them!”

Nicole gasped as she heard Peter and Chris suck in a breath their eyes widening in shock. Even the others in the room gasped when they heard Scott use his alpha voice to try to force Nicole to comply with his wishes. She heard a deep growl her vision bleeding red as her eyes shone brightly. Slowly she turned with a glare on her face that made the other wolves in the room cringe and look away. Scott just straightened his shoulders his eyes glowing red, “I’m the alpha you will listen to me!”

Her voice was sickly sweet when she tilted her head, “did you just try to Alpha Voice me Scott? Did you just try to take away my free will….? Cause that would be really stupid.” Ever since her possession by the Void everyone knew that Nicole would die before letting someone else take away her free will. 

Stupidly Scott didn’t seem to know that he did anything wrong, after all, he was the Alpha his word was law. “You’re just confused he did something and I won’t let him take over my pack. I’ll kill him first!”

Her Spark whipped out with her rage causing the lights above them to burst as she flung Scott across the room. Drawing on her magic to make her faster, she was there when he landed. Lifting the boy up by the throat she snarled, though her voice was still soft, “First you try to take away my free will, then you threaten what is MINE.” she growled out the last word as if she had a mouth full of fangs. She slammed him into the brick behind him hard enough to crack the brick before dropping him to the ground. Sneering down at him in disgust as she wiped her hands off on her pants as if she was afraid she’d catch his stupidity. Turning her back on him she eyed the others in the room with a soft growl before making her way back over to her men. She scented them quickly, then turned to back to Scott as he was pulling himself off the floor. 

“I’m the alpha!” he said with a growl.

Nicole just started giggling, till she was bent over in laughter, Chris and Peter just smile at her fondly, as she straightens up her eyes glowing once more as she takes in her once best friend. “Your not my Alpha you never were. I was loyal to you because you were my friend my brother. But then you tried to take away my free will and threatened my Alpha.”

Peter’s eyes glowed as she claimed him in front of everyone, a sharp smug smile on his face. Even Chris smiled proudly at her. Rolling his eyes as Scott's brow wrinkled in confusion then anger. “He’s not an Alpha he can’t be an Alpha!”  
Nicole sighed shrugging, “ Technically but that's easily fixed. Whether he is currently an alpha or makes no difference.” her eyes locked with Scott's, “listen to my heart when I tell you, He. Is. My. Alpha, and ALWAYS has been.”

Scott snarled preparing himself to lunge for Peter again, “he can’t have my pack!”

Her eyes flashed as Scott lunged, her hands moving to cover Chris’s and Peter’s when she felt them touch her shoulders. She gave them a minute shake of her head as Scott rammed straight into her shield. “I’m going to say this once and only once Scott,” she tilted her head, using her magic to pick up scott by the throat again squeezing the air from his lungs shaking him till he went still and she was sure that she had his undivided attention,“ are you listening cause this is the only warning you're going to get.” when he nodded gasping for air she continued, “if Peter had wanted this pack I'd have given it to him on a silver platter years ago, ”Scott's eyes widened when he realized that she was being truthful. Tapping the hands that rested on her shoulders she walked over to the gasping Alpha, the gentle hand that touched his chest at odds with the rage sparkling in her eyes, the boy going pale as she pushed her magic into him, “I should take it from you anyway,” even though she whispered softly, her words seemed to echo throughout the loft, “you don’t deserve it. You don’t care about anyone but yourself. But I won’t because as much of a failwolf you are the pack needs an Alpha, “ she stared into his eyes, “but know this Scott Michael McCall if you threaten my Alpha again if you even look at Him or my Daddy in a way I don’t like, I. will. End. you. And there will be no one strong enough to stop me.”

No ne in the room except for her men knew just how powerful she truly was, only they knew that she had merged with the Nemeton. They were the ones who she called for guard her back while she performed the ritual to cleanse the tree.

Searching Scott’s eyes she nodded when she say that her threat finally got through his thick skull. Turning on her heel she returned to Chris and Peter finally releasing Scott, rubbing her eyes sleepy she jumped into Chris’ open arms laying her head on his shoulder as Peter rubbed her back. Nicole Closed her eyes trusting Peter to watch the others in the room. The Wolf rumbled softly at the open display of her trust in him and Chris, smiling softly as she mumbled, “I’m sleepy Daddy…”

Chris smiled meeting Peter’s eyes as he held her close, “Alright baby girl let's go home…” Turning their back they headed towards the door stopping just long enough for Peter to open the door.

As Peter opened the door Nicole lifted her head looking back at the others smirking when they all averted their eyes in fear. Gazing back at Scott, “Oh and Scott, “she snorted when he flinched as he heard her say his name, “don’t even think about trying to get Deaton to help you come up with some half-baked plan to save me, when you convince yourself that I’m under some dark spell or some lame ass shit.” she laid her head back down yawning “I’ll know if you do.”

Peter just laughed as he shut the door behind them. Catching the keys Chris threw at him as the man slid into the back seat of the SUV with their girl sleeping on his shoulder. Getting in and starting the engine Peter meet Chris’s eyes in the rear view mirror before giving a toothy smile and pulling out of the parking lot. His mind churning as he made plans for their future, A future together away from this Hellmouth, now that they didn’t have any reason to stay.


End file.
